Amid the Stormy Waves
by Hot n' Exotic
Summary: England 1855. Jesse de Silva is framed for the murder of a celebrated nobleman and is now on board the convict ship, Dreadnought, bound for Australia. There he catches the eye of Susannah Simon, daughter of the ship doctor. And so starts a stormy affair..
1. Chapter 1

A loud wail broke me from my restless sleep

**A/N: Just an idea that came to me as I was going for the hundredth time through a Sherlock Holmes story-the "Gloria Scott". Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Bear with me!**

**--**

A loud wail broke me from my restless sleep. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes with filthy hands and pulled my hair back from where it was stuck to my forehead with cold sweat. This was the way my nightmares had been broken for the past few days. By the pathetic howls of my fellow prisoners as they were tortured mercilessly. It was by far much more disturbing than the constant jerking of the waves beneath us.

Leaning against the wall of my cell, I peeped through a crack in the worn wood. This crack had become my best friend in the two days I had been in this cell. It was my only link to the glorious world outside. It allowed my only source of light to travel into the cubicle, sharing with me a drop of its warmth. My cell was situated at the side of the ship that we were sailing in. So I could see the vast expanse of water through the crack.

Staring out into the sea which was turning dark blue as the sun began to fall into the horizon, I brought back memories of the past month. It had all gone too fast for me to remember everything.

But that one fateful day…it was seared into my memory permanently. Never would I forget it…

_Flashback_

_The bright sun was beating down cheerfully on the De Silva Farm. The pristine English countryside was green and fresh. _

_A tanned farm boy, looking about twenty two years of age, strolled down the country lane towards the farm. He was leading two mares._

"_Oi! De Silva!"_

_The young man looked up at hearing his name. _

"_Morning, Jim. Any news from the village?" he replied to the boy who had called him, his Spanish accent distinct. _

"_Of course, and a very exciting one too. You won't believe it, Jesse. Lord Tralton is coming to stay here for the shooting season!" said Jim._

_Jesse raised his eyebrows. "Here in the village?"_

_Jim rolled his eyes. "Of course not. He has his summer residence beside the parsonage."_

_Jesse sighed. "That means we'll have to save the best of the coveys for him. He'll want to shoot in our park; it provides the best shooting in the county."_

_Jim nodded enthusiastically, his red curls bouncing up and down. _

"_And I was hoping to practice my shooting properly this time. Goodbye to that idea" Jesse grumbled. _

"_Look here, Jesse. I have to go; my Mama will get into one of her usual fits if I'm not home soon. Remember to check the Lord's horse, alright? I'll be back to hear all about it!" said Jim, cycling off home at top speed. _

_Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Jesse continued on to his house. _

_--_

_The trotting of hooves on the ground outside brought Jesse's attention away from the novel he was reading. Looking at the great grandfather clock in the corner of the sitting room, he saw the time was ten past four. _

"_Good afternoon, Lord Tralton!" said Mrs. de Silva, ushering the nobleman in. "It is an honor to have you here, sir!"_

_Jesse and his younger sister Josefina glanced at each other then looked away, rolling their eyes. Their mother had the habit of being a little too…welcoming. _

_After tea, Mrs. de Silva turned to her son. "Jesse, go with the Lord into the park. It is quite big; he will need somebody to show him around."_

_Jesse bowed his head slightly. "Yes, mother."_

_Ten minutes later, he and Lord Tralton were in the woods. Birds chirped and the leaves swayed with the breeze._

"_Don't you have a gamekeeper, young man?" asked the Lord._

"_We do, sir. Unfortunately he has taken leave at the moment."_

_Lord Tralton did not answer. He had spotted a potential kill and was quietly trying to position himself properly. _

_Jesse caught sight of a singular bird and began moving towards it and away from the nobleman. Quietly he crept towards it, his gun ready. When he was about close enough, however, he stepped on a dried leaf. The crunching sound alerted the bird of its danger and it took flight immediately._

_Cursing under his breath, Jesse turned back to find the Lord. He was surprised the Lord hadn't called out for him, since he had not heard a gunshot either. _

"_Lord Tralton?" spoke Jesse loudly. He walked into the little clearing where he had left the Lord and gasped at the sight which met him. _

_Lord Tralton was backed up against a tree, white with fear. Standing about ten feet away from him was a stranger, his pistol cocked at the lord. The nobleman's gun was lying some distance away from him. _

_Jesse was surprised he hadn't heard the scuffle which must have taken place to separate the Lord from his gun. _

"_Don't even try to point that thing at me" spoke the stranger threateningly to Jesse, gesturing towards his gun. "One move from you and he-" he jerked his pistol, still pointing at Lord Tralton, "-dies."_

_Jesse was paralyzed with fear. Never had he been confronted with such a situation. He was a young man with strength and a sharp mind. But this kind of life and death circumstances, he had never dealt with. _

_Before he could process the situation properly, however, a loud gunshot was heard. Jesse's eyes widened. _

"_Lord Tralton!" he cried, running towards the wounded man. He got there and knelt next to him. His shirt and hands got soaked with the Lord's blood. Even though Jesse tried to help him, he knew it was a lost cause. The shot was from a close proximity and straight to the heart. _

_So absorbed was he by the Lord Tralton, that Jesse didn't notice the killer drop his pistol beside him and quickly slip away. It was at that moment that Jim entered the clearing._

"_Jesse! I got a look at…" his voice faded away with his smile. His jaw slackened and his eyes widened._

"_Jim! Help me bring the Lord home! Come on qui... Jim? Quickly!" cried Jesse desperately. _

"_Jesse…" Jim started in a scared whisper. "You…you…killed…?"_

_This time, Jesse's eyes widened. "NO! I…Jim you cannot possibly think that I…Jim!"_

_The red headed boy took one last frightened glance at Jesse and hurried away as fast as he could to get the police. _

_It was the third of June. The whole country mourned for the death of a respected nobleman. Nobody took notice of the innocent young man being convicted for a crime not his own._

_And so he was hauled off with the other prisoners off into a world completely different to his own._

_End of Flashback_

_--_

If I had kept track of the days correctly, today was the thirtieth of June. After many weeks of court cases I was here aboard the _Dreadnought_, a convict ship, bound for Australia.

--

**A/N: First chapter done! We'll be seeing our favourite mediator in the next chapter! (Though she isn't a mediator in this story.)**

**Also I want to say that I am against hunting. I put it in the story, however, because that's what they used to do during those times and I wanted to get my facts correct. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear, how are you this evening

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. Hope you like it too! :)**

**--**

"My dear, how are you this evening?"

I turned around at the voice of my father. "I am fine, father. Though I do wish I had some female companion. Aside from the cook, I am the only woman in the whole ship! It does get rather dreary," I replied.

Smiling softly, my father came and joined me where I was leaning on the rail. "I would have left you in England with all your friends but what with the war…" his voice trailed off.

I slipped my hand into his large care-worn one. "It's alright, father. I'm happy being here with you. Its like a whole new adventure, actually."

"I wonder what Australia will be like" I added thoughtfully.

"Well you won't get to know very well. We shall return to England as soon as the ship is restocked over there. It's a bad place, Australia. Convicts and savages fill the land."

I was about to tell my father that that made it all the more exciting, when the first mate called his name.

"Dr. Simon! You're needed below! One o' the scoundrels down there got a stomach ache apparently."

"I'll be right there!" Father called back. Giving my hand one last squeeze, he hurried down to the prisoners' cells.

I turned back to gaze out into the darkening sea. Though it wasn't the most thrilling of experiences, being at sea gave me a feeling of freedom.

After my mother's death eight years ago when I was a girl of twelve, father had moved into London from our seaside home. For seven years, I had missed the fog swirling in from the imperial seas. Only last year, father had sold his practice in the city and he had gone back to being a ship doctor. This was my first voyage with him since eight years ago. Feeling the salty breeze against my face as I looked out into the miles of stretching water was very releasing after being cooped in the city for so long.

Still, I would have to find a friend. It was the third day of the journey and I was already bored! What would I do for the whole three and a half months at sea? I sighed and turned to head back to my cabin.

It was going to be a long voyage.

--

Dinner at sea was much less of a formal affair than on land. Father and I dined with the captain and the lieutenant. It was only the four of us around a little round table in a parlour next to the captain's cabin every night.

The lieutenant made the meals very amusing with his little jokes and anecdotes. He wasn't at all like what I imagined a lieutenant would be. Squat and with a great bushy moustache, he was loud and very amiable.

The captain on the other hand…well he was an entirely different matter. Tall and dashing, Captain Paul Slater was the one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. His father had made a huge fortune in the Chinese trade and with his early death, he had left it all to his only son. So, with both his salary and his inheritance, Captain Slater was a not exactly desperate for money.

But he _was_ desperate for my attention. I am not boasting when I say this. When a man is vying for her attention, any woman, no matter her class, will realize it. Why the handsome captain was interested in me, the daughter of a mediocre ship doctor, however, I cannot imagine.

But the thing was, I was not at all interested in him. I knew any woman in my position would have been thrilled to have captured his attention. Not I, however. Truth be told, it was his over-charming nature which made me dislike him. It made him seem untrustworthy and artificial. Not a real man with a strong personality of his own.

"Miss Susannah," he said as soon as I entered the room this evening, "you look beautiful this evening."

Not giving into his charms, I smiled coolly and replied, "Thank you, Captain Slater. I daresay salty air suits me very well."

The captain pursed his lips slightly but I noticed. He courteously pulled out a chair for me. "Are your chambers to your liking, Miss Susannah? If not, I shall certainly have some of the men fix them for you" he said, pulling a chair out for himself and sitting down.

I laughed lightly. "Oh, I assure you my chambers are perfectly satisfactory. You need not worry yourself with such trifles, Captain."

A half annoyed half disappointed look flashed across the captain's face. Quickly he forced a winning smile and replied, "Nothing concerned with you is something which I consider a trifle, Miss Susannah."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This man was too perfect to be true. So perfect, in fact, that he seemed to me like the world's biggest fake.

Luckily, father and the lieutenant appeared at that moment. The meal started and the conversation drifted on to other topics.

--

The next morning, I was at the front of the ship feeling the first breeze of the day soothe my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air.

I was standing like that for a few minutes when a noise shook me out of my peaceful state. Looking behind me, I saw the prisoners being led out for their weekly look at sunlight.

Leaning against the bow, I surveyed them with interest. They were a fascinating lot. Tall, swaggering men marched with defiance beside cowering men with shaggy beards.

As I swept my eyes over the group, they were caught by another pair of eyes. My breath caught. They were most startling pair of eyes I had ever seen. From where I was standing, I couldn't make out their exact physical description but I could feel the intelligence and gentleness radiating from them. It was a type of quiet kindness I didn't see in anyone's but my father's eyes in this ship. It was a kindness I longed for.

Tearing my gaze away from those eyes, I looked at the rest of their owner's body. He was the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes upon. He was broad-shouldered, and could not have been less than six feet in height. Even through the slight greyness of his skin-obviously caused by his deprivation of sunlight and warmth- I could make out his fine olive complexion. His wavy black hair was fluttering in the ocean wind.

My eyes travelled back to his. He stared back at me intensely. After a moment, one of his fellow prisoners collided into his back. He was startled and broke eye contact with me to look at who had bumped into him.

Recovering myself quickly, I hurried away into my cabin before he had time to look back at me.

--

**A/N: Surprised you with **_**Captain**_** Paul Slater didn't I? ;)**

**Something to note:**

**In this story, Susannah and Paul and basically everyone except Jesse are English. Jesse remains Spanish. **

**And I am not an expert on nautical terms so if I make a mistake naming any of the ship parts, no flames please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A simple little 'guy meets girl' chapter. Enjoy! **

--

"What is _she _doing here?"

My question bounced of the flimsy wooden walls of my cell and returned to me. I ransacked my mind for some kind of explanation but couldn't find any.

That morning, when we were taken above for some fresh air, I had set my eyes on an angel. She was the most heavenly creature I'd ever seen. Her chestnut curls, which were glistening in the pure light of dawn, formed a halo around her divine face. The innocence and tenderness radiating from her made her glow amid the ugly, ruthless faces of the seamen.

And that was the root of my question. What was this beautiful girl doing in this brute-filled ship? As far as I knew, women were not hired on ships, especially convict ships. I had even heard that it was believed that they were bad luck to have on board. Though, from the looks of her neat, respectable dressing, I was quite sure she was not here as an employee.

Leaning against the creaking wood, I twiddled my thumbs together and thought of the feeling I had experienced that morning. Looking at her had aroused a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had suddenly had the harsh desire to knock down all the men who were staring at her hungrily. I had the selfish longing to enclose her in my arms and keep her, all of her, only to myself.

Sighing, I looked out of the hole in the wood – yet again – and could only hope I would see her again.

--

The opening of the door – if you could call something so thin and weak a door – woke me up from the light doze I had drifted off to.

One of the crew, a huge, hairy ape of a man, lumbered in and set a small plate of food in front of me heavily. His pungent body odor overpowered my senses.

I couldn't help but remark, "Lost your scent bottle, did you?" As soon as I said that, I braced myself for the slap.

I wasn't wrong. He slapped me right across the face, leaving my cheek stinging. I clenched my hands into fists but resisted the urge to punch his chunky face right back.

"You watch whatya say, yeh ungrateful little vermin," he growled. With that threat, he left the cell, slamming the door behind him and making the whole wall shake. It was only a matter of time, I knew, before the cheap wood gave in.

I turned to the food he had left me and laughed wryly. Food. It was supposed to be something edible, a definition which definitely did not apply to what that man had left me. Still, it was late in the night and I just noticed the way my stomach was rumbling.

Missing my Madre's delicious homemade tortillas more than ever, I dug into the stone-hard bread and saltless stew.

I was halfway through my meal when a soft thud on my cell door caught my attention. Putting down the soup-soaked piece of bread, I cautiously looked in the direction of the door – I couldn't actually see anything in the darkness.

Suddenly, with a louder thud the door gave away and whatever was behind it came flying into my lap. I was so surprised that I tried to jump up but the weight on my legs stopped me from doing so.

The object in my lap uttered a startled shriek then hurriedly tried to get up. But I was trying to get up too and soon the both of us were back on the floor again.

My first thought was that it was one of the crew. _That ape must have sent someone to beat me up for my words, _I thought.

But then I realized that the person – for I was now sure it was a human – on my lap felt too…light. This could not be one of those huge shambling men who manned the ship.

As the person breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath, I felt one end of them. Clothe. Lots of clothe met my hands. No man wore so much flowing clothe.

'_What is this?' _I thought, completely bewildered.

'_Skirts' _said a voice subconsciously in a back of my mind.

My hand continued its way up lightly. The many layers of clothe ended and I could feel a body beneath the fabric. I felt an arm but instead of having a mane of hair sprouting from it like the men of the crew did, I only felt very sparse small hairs.

Then, suddenly, my exploring hand went up a hump on the body and at once the both of us reacted.

"OH MY GOSH! You pervert!"

"WHAT…?" I cried disbelievingly. My astonishment was beyond imagination. What I had felt…

The person in my lap jumped up and cried in a decidedly feminine voice, "You're sick!"

"Who are you?" I asked, still utterly shocked.

Something in my voice must have calmed her down a bit because after a pause, she said in a melodious voice, "I—I'm Susannah. Susannah Simon. Are—Are you the man who was looking at me today morning on the deck?"

It was her? I silently thanked my lucky star which must have been shining brightly in the night sky that night.

"Yes, I—Yes, I'm Jesse de Silva," I replied softly. Then I realized what I had done. Or, more specifically, what part of her body I had touched.

Feeling my face heat up like one of those stoves my mother cooked in, I muttered, "I'm…err…sorry for…_that_. I didn't know…"

I could feel her embarrassment too as she fidgeted silently before saying, "Umm…yes I…forgive you. Sorry for calling you a pervert."

There was silence which was punctuated only by the loud snores of the prisoner in the next cell. I took that time to study how much of her I could discern.

Then she broke the silence. "What are you in here for?" she asked.

I said nothing, just continued looking at her silhouette. I couldn't find anything to say. I didn't want to tell her the story that everyone knew because I wanted very badly to be good in her eyes. But the truth was too complicated.

"Err…alright if you don't want to say. I was just wondering…" her voice trailed off. "Tell me," she started with renewed energy. "Don't you find the thought of going to Australia exciting?"

I raised an eyebrow. Exciting? This lady was surely one of a kind.

"I do," she continued. "I mean, the thought of savages and cold, desolate moors and bloody brawls over ladies sounds so thrilling, doesn't it? I—why aren't you saying anything?"

I was chuckling softly. "Where in the world did you hear those stories?" I asked, unable to hold my laughter. It was such a big relief to be able to laugh again. The action immediately made me feel lighter.

I saw her outline shrug. "Everyone says so back in London."

I looked at her. She was so different from any other girl I had met – and I have five sisters so I should know. As far as I knew, no lady in her right mind would want to go romping in a land filled with "savages and cold, desolate moors and bloody brawls over ladies" as she put it.

She must have felt my searching gaze on her and felt uncomfortable because she said, "I'm sorry for talking so much. I can't help it. It's been rather boring up there these past three days and now that I've found someone I can talk to…"

I smiled widely. "I feel the same. You won't believe how much of a relief it is to be having a decent conversation again." _And seeing you again._

She laughed. I fell in love with the sound immediately. "Conversation?" she said disbelievingly. "Then a rather one-sided conversation, don't you think?"

I laughed. Then suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Hold on, how did you get in here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…" she started flustered. "I…well, I was up on the deck just looking out into the sea when a wind blew and it blew out my candle. I couldn't feel anyone about, only a few of the crew on the other side of the ship and I honestly didn't want to encounter them. So I just sort of felt my way about in the darkness and, well, I took the wrong set of stairs and stumbled here."

I sighed. "You should get back up. This place is dangerous," I told her.

"But I really want to talk! And I'm not sleepy yet," she protested.

"Aren't you scared? You're sitting in a convict's cell, for God's sake. You should be scared!" I said.

"You're not a convict," she said quietly.

I started. _How did she know?_

"I don't know why you're in here but I very well know that I'll be safe in this cell," she stated confidently as she got up and brushed off her skirts.

When she reached the hole where the door had stood, I called out hopefully, "Susannah! Will I be seeing you again?"

She turned back and I thought I saw the curve of her lips turn up. "That's very probable, Jesse," she said and walked out.

When she was almost out of sight she looked back at me and added in a delightfully mischievous voice, "Though I _would_ prefer a different method of greeting next time."

--


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay! I got really caught up in my **_**Run Over**_** story and schools been hectic and stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

--

A sharp knock on my cabin door broke me out of my daydream. Glancing at the old clock in the corner, I raised my eyebrows. It was only seven in the morning. Who would want anything from me at this hour?

Sighing irritably – Jesse had been playing the lead role in my daydream – I got up and unbolted the door. Opening it, I found myself face to face with Captain Paul Slater.

"Miss Susannah," he said pleasantly, a typical charming smile on his face. "Good morning."

"I--uh, good morning, Captain," I said confusedly. "Can I help you?"

His perfectly shaped lips stretching further on both sides, he answered, "Well, it's a beautiful morning, Miss Susannah. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk on the deck." "If you're not busy, of course," he added as an afterthought.

He had me there. He knew I couldn't possibly have anything important to do all throughout the voyage so I couldn't possibly find a polite enough excuse to reject his offer.

"Of course, Captain," I replied in my most dignified voice. Wrapping my shawl tighter around my cotton dress, I stepped out of the cabin and closed the door behind me.

Once we were on deck, Captain Slater led us to the quieter side of the ship where none of the crew ever intruded. I silently waited for him to start talking. He had some intention, I knew, he did not just call me out for the sake of walking.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" he asked, nodding towards the mellow yellow sun reflecting on the gentle waves.

I nodded, waiting for him to get to the point. "Yes, it is beautiful."

"Miss Susannah," the Captain said at last. He looked out onto the sea for a few seconds and then took a deep breathe and turned to look at me directly in the eyes. I noticed how beautifully blue his eyes were, the same color as the sea on a hot afternoon.

"It has been about three weeks since we first met each other on the day this ship set sail. During these few weeks, I have noticed the fine woman that you are, Miss Susannah. You have all the excellent qualities of a refined young woman. Therefore I—I want to ask for your hand in marriage, Susannah," he said, never breaking eye contact with me.

I stared up at the Captain, shocked. Suddenly, the rhythmic rocking of ship that normally would lull me to sleep made me feel nauseous. I _had_ been expecting a marriage proposal from him some time, but not so soon.

"M-marry?" I squeaked, looking at him wide-eyed. Suddenly, the place seemed too hot. My hair was sticking to the back of my neck from the sweat.

"Yes, Miss Susannah. Marry," he answered, still not breaking eye contact. He looked a little guarded now and I noticed his return to using 'Miss' before my name.

My mind was flying. Should I accept his proposal? I knew my father would be greatly pleased if I did. I knew too that my life would be set, marrying such a rich, well-connected man like Captain Paul Slater.

But I didn't love him. I certainly did not. Because my heart belonged to another man. Another man who, incidentally, happened to be on that same ship.

My silence must have been long because the Captain said slightly worriedly, "Miss Susannah?"

I blinked. "I…uh…could you please give me some time to think about it? We are on a ship after all, there's no hurry," I said.

The look in the Captain's eyes was not so amiable anymore. I had a suspicion that he didn't think of the morning as all that beautiful anymore. His eyes, so beautiful when he was smiling, were now giving me an icy stare.

Pursing his lips slightly, he replied, "Very well. You can tell me when you make up your mind, Miss Susannah. I'll see you at breakfast." With that he walked away, pausing only to nod at my father who was making his way towards me.

"What did he want, Susannah?" my father asked watching Captain Slater walk away.

I gulped and looked up into my father's chocolate brown eyes, so warm compared to Paul Slater's icy gaze. I couldn't lie to him. Not to my father.

Staring down at the toes of my boots, I mumbled, "He asked for my hand in marriage."

Finally daring to look at father's face, I saw him stare wonderingly at me. "He did? My dear child, what did you say?"

"I...umm…I asked for some…uh, time," I answered, grimacing at what would come next.

Father frowned. "You did not say yes?"

Biting my lip and staring at the wooden floor, I nervously shook my head.

After a long pause, I heard him sigh wearily. "Let's go to breakfast, Susannah."

--

"…and I told him I needed some time and now my father is disappointed with me and won't talk to me," I finished explaining to Jesse.

I had slipped down to his cell in the dead of the night just like I had been doing for the past three weeks. Fortunately, his broken door hadn't been fixed due to the lack of wood. Entering the dingy little room always washed over me a feeling of complete peace and warmth, no matter the dirt and the pungent odor.

Jesse and I talked about our lives before, about books and plays we had seen and our families. Nothing else. Just talked. Even though each hour with him made me want to do more than that with him.

He had also remained stoutly silent on the reason to his being in a convict ship in the first place. And I just couldn't figure out how a man like him could have committed a crime worthy of getting him shipped to Australia. I knew he was not criminal. I just _knew._

Now he was looking at me intently in the dim light of the lantern I had brought with me.

"Why didn't you say yes?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked. Was he seriously asking me that? Wasn't the answer obvious?

"I—I don't love him," I stuttered.

Jesse's normally tired but cheerful form was suddenly rigid. He was looking out onto the sea through a hole in the wood beside his head. His large hands, I noticed, were clenched into fists.

"Oh?" he lightly said, still looking through the hole, stone-faced. "Why not? He's rich and, from what I've heard, very handsome. Any woman would be thrilled to marry him." His words were strongly laced with bitterness even though he tried hard to hide it.

I gave a loud, very unladylike snort. Jesse looked over at me and raised his eyebrows amusedly. I blushed and lowered my eyes to my skirt – I didn't want Jesse to think of me as _manly_ in any way if I wanted him to kiss – yes, yes, that's what I wanted to do with him – me, did I?

"I…well, that doesn't make me love him, does it?" I mumbled, still looking at my skirt from embarrassment.

"I suppose." Jesse's voice sounded strange to me. Looking up at him, I noticed he was looking at me strangely. I had noticed him look at me like that a few times before but this time he didn't do anything to hide it.

Slowly, he closed in the polite distance we had been keeping and gently took my chin in his fingers and tilted my face up so I was looking directly at him.

My breath caught. The dancing little fire from the lantern reflected on his black eyes, forming two stars in each. I looked deep into his eyes, so deeply that I could faintly distinguish his pupil from his coal-black iris.

Suddenly the both of us were breathing hard, like we had just come in from an exertion. Slowly, he leaned forward and, at last, he claimed my lips in his own.

The kiss…it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was my first ever kiss but I could still make out that it was a very good one. Jesse's full lips caressed mine gently and deliberately. His hands were placed modestly at my waist, however. He was a gentleman, I could see. Another confusion as to why he was in a convict's cell.

When we were both out of breathe, we began to pull apart but we just couldn't. We leaned our foreheads against each other's and didn't fully break the contact between our lips. It was a gentle, lingering caress, a hesitation to part, like we were memorizing each and every detail of the feeling before parting.

"Susannah?" Jesse said. His voice was deep and ragged, making an excited shiver run down my spine.

"Yes?" I answered, still panting slightly.

"I'm glad you didn't say yes, _querida._"

--

**A/N: Not my best, I know. But please review!**


End file.
